User talk:LastationLover5000/Archive VIII
Well I think it's better to have these things consolidated on one page even with the random, pointless comments. This way they have no excuse. Also, a lot of newbies aren't too knowledgable of talk pages and how to use them. 05:32:28 Sat I'm sorry, I'm trying as hard as I can to prove to you that's not the reason for making these articles. I really do want to contribute to this wiki and used the ideas that you gave me to create these articles. I guess I'm not really the fanon wiki type huh. Johnny asshu (talk) 05:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Will do thank you for the advice Johnny asshu (talk) 05:57, June 21, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Replay Hi had a quick rework of the magic it is ment ot be vague as to allow other users to effect the magic how they want to however their are rules as well i am working on that at the moment, but the genral idea is to allow users to create a energy magic that resembles something that effected their character in a major way, like with Sebastian Zazel, i know a lot of work needs doing and i am working on it all. Thanks, I was also hoping to make a Forest God Slayer at one point could you reserve it for me if its cool, to have. Shanesmillie (talk) 17:39, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I remember that guy. It was a different kind of bad though. You just got a little crazy with things since you were used to Bleach's world of endless possibilities. Not really straight up noobish, but rather just out of place in the FTverse. Thanks for the translator link, btw, Ash had also recommended me the same one prior to your reply. 22:13:32 Sat Hi, if people dont understand it then they dont have to use it, it doesnt break any of the rule to have a vague magic and if you cant reserve things then what is this. please dont have rules for your fav and new rules for others, and if you do i get that they may have been here a long time and thats not a problem but dont lie about it when there is evidance to prove you wrong. PS i will do more work on the magic to help others understand it better, thank you for the feed back Shanesmillie (talk) 09:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up Shanesmillie (talk) 19:45, June 22, 2014 (UTC) I've dealt with my share of bothersome, new users, been there. It usually wears off though. And yea, no one can reserve slayer magic anymore and people can make variants of DS/GS magic as they desire. A person can make their own Diamond DS magic if they want, but they can't just copy off your page -- that'd be plagiarism. Hence why your friend Hana completely wrote her own take on Lightning God Slayer magic, for example, and didn't just copy Zaraikou. 20:22:42 Sun I know you admins must be pretty frustrated with the newbies coming in, but as much help as the message I was given was...It did not clearly help me. I am sorry in advance, for I have quite a few things to ask. 1) When creating the character, (which I already have a few) am I to create a new page for them via the contribute button/ add a page, or was I to post it on my profile page? 2) When it comes to the templates, I have to clue upon how to use them. Can you help with that? 3) I was thinking about a few new magics to try. But I don't think I should create the page first. Should I just come to you with all the details of them or should I just create a page? I am more than sure I have bothered you enough with this, I am helplessly clueless on these matters since this is the first time I do something like this. Thank you for reading this, if you get to it. RioAzimora (talk) 23:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Okay, so sorry to bug, but I was hoping for some input on eye magic. If I complete a page for that, it would be considered a caster magic correct? It is meant to decode anything, like ancient writings, and symbols,etc. and is already used for my character Mabel Tannahill. Could I get som input on how to make it better, or if I can actually make this magic. RioAzimora (talk) 20:50, June 23, 2014 (UTC) What do you think of my new character so far Jonathan Blame Johnny asshu (talk) 22:59, June 23, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Magic Ideas Um, I have a couple Magic Ideas I wanted to run by you and make sure it was okay. Corruption Magic and Clockwork Magic Corruption Magic is a Caster Type Magic that allows the user to force their enternano onto another person's, essentially twisting their mind into on of their personal puppets. The User then has the Puppet under their control. There would also be drawbacks and limitations. Once the User has Corrupted the victim aka their Puppet, they are vulnerable to attack by others and have to rely on their Puppet or a team mate to protect them. The Magic is strange in that as soon as you release your hold on the Puppet, a trendmendous amount of your magic power is released and you are left without almost any usable magic power unless you risk serious health injury. I figure this because the User has an invisible magic chain around thei Puppet and when you break the chain, your magic leaks out. The newly released Puppet is a bit foggy and drowsy, but they still retain as much magic as they had before, if not more from having another's enternano enter them. Clockwork Magic is strange in the fact that it has 12 different outcomes (24 for advanced users). For each hour, there is a different ability. Say if it's one o clock in the world, it may start raining or at noon(12), it is extremely hot. Or if it was 2 o clock, the user could fire magic missiles. This could be a very diverse and unique magic. Thank you for your time. EDIT: Also, could I make an Angel Species (humans with wings?). Legendarybluescarf (talk) 13:55, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Really not sure if this is how to answer these things, but sorry about that, and thanks (Mysticsong c (talk) 15:22, June 24, 2014 (UTC)) ello sup. is it ok if on my tsukiko character i make her a shadow flame dragon slayer (my own of course and completely differnt from Damon's). Malek Kriya (talk) 02:15, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I finished up the page for now and made some changes. Feel free to tell me wut u think. Johnny asshu (talk) 03:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Johnny asshu Snow Dragon Slayer Magic, this user erased everything off there without permission. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 04:45, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks so much, but I have another question for you. If I do decided to make the "angel"/winged humanoid species, would their wings be made out of magic? Similar to Aera for the Exceeds?Legendarybluescarf (talk) 10:44, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Can Hawa11abGam3r and i make the Sapphire Dragon Slayer?KiddBoy (talk) 15:20, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi i was hoping to create a 3rd Generation Fire dragon slayer that, is available let me know if not thanks for your timeShanesmillie (talk) 20:17, June 25, 2014 (UTC) So, since I don't think the admin that I left a message on his other wiki page will give the message to you here it is. LastationLover5000 I do believe I have something to tell you. You've completely ruined this wiki for me. I thought it was a nice place, but, when I read your reviews it made me sick to my stomache, it made me want to vomit out my guts. I can't believe a wiki who wants people to be civil and nice can't be nice themselves. You've ruined this wiki for me. I just can't come back here, I can't it makes me sad to think a wiki like this was actually a NICE place to hang out. Guess I was wrong. Sympathy3 (talk) 01:37, June 26, 2014 (UTC) I knew his username was familiar. And roger that on the ban, life moves on. Also, when is Per coming back? 02:26:38 Thu Ice God Slayer Hi i am looking to make an ice god slayer, this character is going to be my main villian in my story and would just like to get the ok on giving him this magic, if possible. Shanesmillie (talk) 18:54, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Part 2 Hi thanks for getting back to me, and I was wondering what the ruling is on dual God slayer elements, like dragon. this is not a user that is constantly dual but can activate the mode for 30-60 seconds then be completely exhausted like natsu does. Shanesmillie (talk) 19:25, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Hello, me again. I have a question about Dragon Slayer Magic. I'm not interested in making it or anything, just a potential question. Would it be possible to have a Energy/Eternano Dragon Slayer. I know there's a Celestial Dragon Slayer in all, and it would kinda work similar to that. It would "eat" the natural Eternano in the air or consume it from people's bodies like a vampire.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 13:02, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Demon Name of the Demon is Seiji Kaiju who is currently one of my characters but i was looking to make him a demon, i was hoping he could be a human who was made into a demon by an unknown entity called the warden, all of this takes part in my own made up country, (the warden is a demon made by Zeref, but for some reason never saw to harm humans but instead take away there humanity, making them demons, but only to people who are on the verge of death can see him and who have a vast amount of latent potential, making him and Etherious) The curse he uses is going to be something like the Nature Curse, simular to nature energy on naruto, or an etheral magic that through hand gestures and ancient language allowing Seiji to create physicail forms for pure magic.or my last choice is Nothingness curse which allows the user to remove items from existence. it may simply make things disappear others may be able to prevent energy from ever being conceived. i will make it reasonable if i am allowed to do any. thanks for your time, let me know as soon as please really want to get to work on this.or dark matter/energy curse Shanesmillie (talk) 15:26, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Me again, can u have a look at this and see if its ok to use. Dark Curse Shanesmillie (talk) 20:01, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hello, it's me again, haha. Sorry if I'm bothering you but I keep thinking of new things. Do I have to ask to use Sky Dragon Slayer Magic? I read the whole revised blog thing and I was just trying to be on the safe side. If so, would I name it Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (Lbs) or would I use something like Air DS? And one more thing concerning DS, I was reading over the Wu Xing wikipedia page and I was wondering if there could be a Paper, Ink, or Glass DS. Legendarybluescarf (talk) 21:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) I swear the weirdest stuff happens with you guys, man. Anyway, if you're sure about it and without doubts, I'd say head over to Wiki Central for help on the matter. They have an admin forum there. Was some help to me when Per and I had to deal with a rather big vandal attack last year -- was directed to the right people in that case. That's really all I can say. 06:40:48 Sat Hey I just wanted to ask if you could edit some images for me?RedKnuckles (talk) 16:35, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Perma-ban his anonymous account and then perma-ban his normal account and be done with it then. When I mentioned Central, I thought you were worried about him account trolling or something. 18:58:43 Sat Infobox Help I need help with Infoboxs and Basic things before I get upset with an admin. Yo Aha. I was wondering if you would want this? Ash reminded me that you had a character that is based off this character and suggested that you might want it. Welp, dat's all. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 04:55, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Well, I'm just happy to help. :D -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 05:02, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I wanted to ask a question about power levels, since you judge such things. My question is, how powerful are we allowed to make main villain characters? What's the maximum we can go to before it becomes off limits? I doubt a Zeref level caster will be allowed, but how high can we go on the scale? (Sent again because I forgot to sign) Hello. I have a question about characters powerlevels, since you are in charge of that area. My question is, how powerful are we allowed to make main villain characters? Is there a scale we can use? I'm not expecting Zeref level, but whats the maximum we can go? Minticus Maximus (talk) 15:44, July 4, 2014 (UTC) (Sent again because I forgot to sign) Hello. I have a question about characters powerlevels, since you are in charge of that area. My question is, how powerful are we allowed to make main villain characters? Is there a scale we can use? I'm not expecting Zeref level, but whats the maximum we can go? Minticus Maximus (talk) 15:44, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Featured Article Stuff Yo. How's it been? I was just wondering. You know how, prior to the current nominations you, Deus, Zico and I used to decide on the Featured Article ourselves? I was wondering if we could have a board of four users to take over the Featured Article instead? They could decide on an article among themselves and, as a result of this, it would reduce bias and other associated problems with the current system. Plus, it'd give ample opportunity for more people to be given the opportunity to have their articles possess the said title. Opinions? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 06:24, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Aha, we've had this conversation before. Zico jumped in and said same images shouldn't be used and I'm not the only person that has jumped in a pointed out exact images used. The characters that they're based on can be used, but the same images can't be used. Honestly, you need to make a blog and clarify it because as of right now, and what most people on this site believe, is that same images cannot be used. Northstar1012 (talk) 17:53, July 6, 2014 (UTC) IMO, people are in their right to deny people randomly using images THEY uploaded. It's not that they own the image itself, but that they uploaded it and have the right to how it's used even though they don't own the actual image. This, for example, keeps people from randomly looking through your images gallery or pages and just taking the image and using it -- it's just tasteless. If your point is that people can find that same image and upload it for themselves to use, that is justified though. It's always just been the unspoken rule here. But, really people shouldn't be able to use images they didn't upload without consent is the real issue. It's more a safeguard than anything else. Not that your stance isn't justified though. 18:54:58 Sun Cool, thanks. Can you go ahead and delete all of my articles? I'm done with this site and I don't want people owning my articles when I leave. Northstar1012 (talk) 19:03, July 6, 2014 (UTC) We basically agree, it's just that I think people should upload things for themselves. And I know finding images can be annoying, just learning of the best places to even look takes time. Also, a side note: if you're going to make a blog on such a basic and important matter, please do moderate and make sure people keep their responses cordial. And as per Zeon's question, I think manga colorings/recolors should belong to the user if they obtained it via personal request or their individual skill. 19:12:39 Sun Nah, you can go ahead and delete them all. I'm deactivating my account and closing all other wikis that I've open up so there's no chance of further edits. Frankly, just done with creative writing on fanfiction. Northstar1012 (talk) 19:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Gift New Wendy [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:32, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Celeste Bellrose Look at the skills... -A Stargazer Ok. Sorry, I didn't know Save this guy , because it's looking like a deletion and a ban are coming for this user. 20:39:55 Sat Go on chat. 18:16:17 Mon Works fine for me. 19:45:47 Mon Probably time for a new background. 01:29:23 Tue Alright. And tomorrow, I think us four need to get on chat about that matter we talked about earlier. 04:01:46 Tue Yes, and wiki responded finally. Due to some circumstances, we'll have to do your strategy as he recommended it. 04:44:16 Tue Hey hey. I miss talking with you, you were so fun to talk with, are you coming back on soon ;~;. If so, that'd be cool! >:3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'Lucy-Duck']] Quack 23:51, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Hello, it's me again. I asked about power levels about 21 days ago. Sorry for the late reply, but I am a master of procrastination and I keep forgetting to respond. Basically, the villain I wanted the power level for is my ultimate Big Bad. Under the right circumstances, this guy could go toe to toe with Zeref, depending on the magic level of the body he is currently inhabiting. He’s the spirt of an ancient mage who believed that magic was not a gift but a curse, and thus, he tuned his magic to be able to absorb others magics. His magic, Abyss Magic, (I still need to ask Perchan if this lost magic is allowed), opens a portal at any point around his body that absorbs any ranged magic attack that comes near this. That magic is stored away in the Abyss until he resummons it, opening another portal to fire out the ranged attack. This is why I feel he may be too overpowered. I have thought of some weaknesses though. Firstly, while he can absorb magic attacks, he cannot stop the brute force of melee attacks. He is physically quite weak and has little knowledge of melee combat, so hand to hand is out of the question for him. Next, the amount of magic he can absorb solely relies on the magic power of the body he has possessed. That means weak body, only a little magic can be absorbed. Also, as a spirt, without a body he will quickly cease to exist. He can leave the body if it is killed, but he cannot take just anybody to replace It., as the vessel must first be branded by a magic symbol that will allow him to take control, and only his followers can brand someone. Lastly, if the vessel has more willpower then him, he will be unable to directly control the body, and must wait until they lose control. Well, what do you think? If I need to change something, please let me know, and don’t be afraid to tell me this is stupid, I am experimenting here. Thanks for your time. Minticus Maximus (talk) 20:48, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the quick response and feedback. Perhapse Toe to Toe with zeref was a bad choice of words, seeing as I still haven't really seen just how powerful Zeref is, but I still want my Big Bad to be really powerful. I'll tone it back abit, don't worry. With Abyss magic, the idea was that it would be able to sustain or freeze the spell in the pocket dimention, ready for use later, though I can see why this would be over powered and why it should not be used. The reason I wanted him to have this power is, as I said, he is useless in melee, so needs a spell at the ready incase the opponent decides to only use melee attacks. But if your still against that idea I'll come up with something else. And with the Abyss magic, I was aware of portal and mirror magic which as you said, would work just as well. But in my mind, what's a Big Bad without an awesome sounding spell name. Got to keep up appearences in front of the grunts ya know? And while I remember, Ash9876 mentioned talking to you if I ever created a new race. However, the 'new race' is basically humans with a unique culture, so do I still need to ask you about it? Minticus Maximus (talk) 22:34, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, thanks for the feedback. I'll start tuning my Big Bad into something more acceptable for the Wiki's standards. Hopefully it won’t completely ''suck. :P About the thing on Kestrel Rose I saw you comment on Shizumi's talk page. It wasn't mentioned on the comment, but me and her were talking in the chat about my character, as at the time I was totally new making Wiki pages. So I asked Shizumi to make a comment so I could have some help. :3 It's no biggie, I hope. And if you see that I messed up on anything there, then go ahead and tell me. Pingpong Muffinhead (talk) 06:55, August 1, 2014 (UTC) G'day owo Hello there Aha. I come to you with a question. Now, I know that a character having any form of relation is forbidden (for obvious reasons), however I was just curious. Would that include a character seeing a canon character as a relative (e.g. if say...an OC in the Fairy Tail guild were to see Gildarts as a sort of grandfather figure), would that be classed as forbidden as well? I was just curious because it's a part of an upcoming character that would need to be changed if that's the case. Re: My question Understood. I'll keep that in mind for when I begin to design my character. Since I wasn't sure what the standing of family-figures was, I felt it best to ask. Yeah...forget about the signature...shit. *Facedesks* --Mokushiryu (talk) 04:21, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Yo If its not too much and I ain't trying to bother you...could you take a look at Damon and say if his Tropes match him, and even what more I can put. [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:53, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well, no needs for apologies, thanks for answering [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 00:10, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Yo, Aha. This this user edited your Virago Spirit and Kidd's ummm, Kidd and replaced them with crude comments. I fixed them however. Just thought you should know. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] 19:29, August 12, 2014 (UTC) can I ask how to paste a symbol on the infoboxDheliavambong (talk) 09:13, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hai Why is your name Aha? I forgot LOL. Is it like AHA you are here? Or like a repetitive thing lol? [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 16:23, August 13, 2014 (UTC) May I call you Ahatake from now and on! 'Cause that'd be cool lol. [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 17:26, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Thank you :3 [[User:Lucy D Chef|'The Patient']] Narg 17:35, August 13, 2014 (UTC) So, there's a lot wrong here . '22:42:02 Wed''' Aha-sama, can you delete this? In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 03:38, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Ty very much~! <3 In my story, there is a thing called ''mercy''. 03:42, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Swiggity swag it's in the bag. Go ahead. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:47, August 17, 2014 (UTC) This is random, but I'm saying it, anyway. Been planning on using the word Coven as a name for an antagonist group, so I don't want you to think I jacked it from you. Yea, I just had to put it out there. 03:24:18 Mon Just wanted say it lol, that's all. 03:30:22 Mon Thanks, and sorry for the late reply. 04:45:42 Wed Compact Regression Perms Hey i was just wondering if i could use Compact Regression for my dragon Tamunis the Ash Dragon. As of right now i have it as Transformation but I'd like to use this if possible. Please reply and thanks! OmniSlash (talk) 00:45, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Can I use Compact Regression for my Sapphire Dragon Phiraga?Hawa11anGam3r (talk) 03:27, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Ask Aha-ya, would it be too much if I asked you to create a Family Tree Template? Thanks [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 03:30, August 29, 2014 (UTC) No worries No worries, I've got a site for the make of it but thank you! [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 23:29, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey Aha, is it alright if I can use the Energy Sword magic for my character Ryuta? THe magic is right up his alley. Seriously? 21:40:13 Mon Whoops, mah bad. [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 01:02, September 2, 2014 (UTC) It's not so much about the theme being of Wendy and more that the background looks terrible. Please find a better one. Also, the navigation tab color and what not should just be dark blue. I'm not gonna rush you, but it'd be great if you found a better wallpaper to use as a background. One of these days, I need to find someone to make a custom wiki wallpaper with some manga color spread that properly fits. 18:45:06 Tue Hey Aha, this user, removed content from Morty's Lanhua Asama. Just thought you should know.[[User:Zumichan|'Shatter']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Souless']]) 21:23, September 6, 2014 (UTC) TBH, I got the lacrima idea from the manga/anime Freezing. Actually, that's where I get most of my ideas. In Freezing, in order to use the skills used to kill/defeat Novas (which are pretty much the big bad), they have to have stigmatas implanted inside of them. Stigmatas are pretty much Lacrima that allow them to use 'magic'. This 'magic' is pretty much hand enhanced hand to hand combat and High Speed. And Vert (is that really her name?) was the closest image I could get for an Edolas counterpart. I can remove it if you want. But thanks for reminding me, 'Lacrima' is supposed to be plural. Also, I technically didn't even write up her history/personality/powers/etc. Or is the intro similar? [[User:Zumichan|'Shatter']] ([[User talk:Zumichan|'Souless']]) 10:24, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Finally got a proper background, got some help from Wiki central. Gonna look into how to make proper backgrounds, so y'all can have your Wendy month again. 20:53:03 Fri Can we not? That background was awful and you never did find a better one and you usually find pretty good stuff to work with. I'm sorry, but it was an eye sore -- mostly due the image's watermark or whatever it's called. Had nothing to do with it being Wendy, just that it wasn't a good background. ANYWAY, in reality, you have the right to switch it back for the remainder of the month regardless of what I say since you guys voted on this or something. But, I'm just asking, while you're at it, find a better Wendy background please. Do it for Wendy. 05:21:22 Sat Well, say that in the first place. That's only fair then, but it doesn't change how I feel about the background. Anyway, I didn't make this, another user, a member of the wikia staff, did after I made a request via the community development page. But I'm gonna try to learn to make proper fitting stuff with GIMP, but that's not high on my list of priorities right now. That aside, this background goes back up at the end of the month. It's the first one that properly fits, something that should have happened a long while ago. 05:37:50 Sat Wikia has derped on all of us in the last few weeks, actually. Not exaggerating either. And my timing is fine, I was happy to finally get this wiki a proper background using Mashima's own art, to boot. Anyway, I forgot about Halloween given I don't celebrate it. With that in mind, do we really need to do this Wendy month then? I mean, you will take charge with the Halloween theme and all that. 05:46:16 Sat WELL, I tried. This new one is better than the old Wendy one, isn't an eyesore, lovely. Still miss the other background, but my time will come. Even though we disagree, I promise to stop bitching about the background for now. Anyway, it's past 2 am here and I was only staying on to reply to you about this business. With that said, good night. 06:23:24 Sat Hi again. A while ago I asked a bit about the power levels of characters. Well, i'm here again. I recently made the Water Demon Slayer page and I have a few questions on the power levels of spells that he and his demon teacher have. Basically I want to make sure none of these powers are too strong. Firstly, the Pressurise spell. Basically the human body is about 65% water. The Water Demon slayer, through touch, can manipulate that water and put it under the same pressure as the bottom of the ocean. The stronger the wizard, the more it can crush. Will not work on a being without water in their body. Secondly, and strait out of the Legend of Kora, Blood Manipulation. As it sounds, the user can manipulate blood as they would do water, controling and doing great damage to an opponent. Personally I don't like this idea as I feel it would be over powered. However I think it would be alright for my Demon's curse spell 'Liquid Control', but what do you think. Third Razor Rail. the user uses his power to sharpen rain water into spikes, making it very dangerous. Well that's it, what do you think? Minticus Maximus (talk) 17:22, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Duuude, I fell asleep and then woke up like an hour ago. Also, you on? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 15:47, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Th Thanks for the help with my spells. To be honest, I was writing that Pressure thing when I realised "Oh shit, I don't know anything about pressure..." so I quickly wrote down bottom of the ocean since it sounded alright. Don't worry, i'll do more research for when I write up the spell. Minticus Maximus (talk) 19:05, September 25, 2014 (UTC) OMG!KURUMI'S A RAPIST! PROTECT SHIDO'S VIRGINITY! Good, now that I got your attention, how's it been? I know you dislike me and shit, and I told you some stuff. I hope we can put it past us and respect each other as fellow users. But that's beside the point. I have a question about your version of Erza Knightwalker. Since she's been modified in the FT:D storyline (love the pic by the way. Where did you get it?), does that mean she can use magic like Jason, and by extension, armors like her counterpart? Also, in the canon, her spear was destroyed. How does she still have it? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 11:57, September 29, 2014 (UTC)